It's her, It always was
by EverdeenMellarkLove
Summary: This starts off at the cave scene and it carries on from there. It's completely Peeniss orientated and has more of their moments than in the books. This is my take on things, please enjoy and review!
1. Chapter 1

Her eyes flickered as beams of cool white moon caught her face, caressing every inch of her perfect features, beaten, burned but still glowing with beauty. No smile found her lips. She just sat there across from me, I could feel her eyes scanning what was left of my mangled leg; she knew it was bad but she'd never admit it. I tilted my head more directly to her and pain crossed her as my eyes fixed on her. Katniss Everdeen. Fighter. Defender. Survivor. I was no one, a measly baker's son, I was nothing. At least how I see myself, but before I blinked out of my thoughts she was no longer across the uneven, cold surface of the cave but right by my side. I took my hand and embraced her cheek; propping myself up on one elbow. I started to see the corner of her mouth creep up; I had made her smile and it sent a spark through my entire being, I slowly edged my palm down her knotted braid, savouring every second. Now was the time. Time to tell her everything. I ran my hand down the waterproof material that engulfed her body until I placed it on top of hers, she didn't move away.

"Katniss…I…" I had never thought about how anxious I would be, I stuttered and shifted my sight down. I felt warm fingers under my chin and they raised my head to gaze into her beautiful, yet pain laced grey eyes; she wanted me to continue, holding my chin until I got lost in those eyes, the warm finger moved on top of my hand that still gently held hers. I moved my thumb smoothly back and forth over her skin that had been damaged by years of hunting.

"Katniss," even her name sent chills down my spine "You never cease to amaze me, your strength, your instinct, your hidden worry, your unavoidable beauty; it's overwhelming."

"…Peeta," she murmurs, worry in her eyes that she can't hide from me.

"I love you, I'm in love with you, I'm so lost and completely in love with you. I have been ever since you belted out the valley song in assembly. You, Katniss Everdeen, are my everything. And I know it scares you because you've never had the opportunity to stop and think about what you want because you've had to focus solely on keeping your family alive, but you have to understand that you're not just what I want, you're what I need. I know that only one of us makes it out of here, and when you do you should think about what you want; you won't need anything anymore, you'll have plenty. Find who or what makes your heart beat unstoppably fast, what makes your body ache in a good way, what makes those perfect eyes glisten, what makes your radiant smile appear, Katniss you should be happy. I want…I need you to be happy when you go home."

Her eyes were starting to drown in tears as she glanced down at me: pulling at her bottom lip with her teeth, she knows I'm telling the truth.

"Peeta,"

"Katniss you don't have to say anyt…" She cut my off mid-sentence.

"Why I it me that gets out? What about you?" Her eyebrows furrowed a look of anger and guilt all in one.

"Because I'm not letting you lose. You have Prim and your mother…and Gale. They need you, I'm not needed by anyone. You deserve to go home."

"You are needed, Peeta. I need you. I…" Before she can finish the anthem sounds and Claudius's voice booms through the arena:

'Tributes. We've had a…slight rule change. The 74th annual hunger games will now allow two tributes to become victors if originating from the same district. That will be all. And as always…may the odds be ever in your favour.'

My eyes immediately shoot towards Katniss.

"We could do it. We could go home…Together."

"Together." I return. Her hands began to tremble ever so slightly.

She leans down onto her forearm and I stretch out one arm and reel her into me, resting her hed on my other arm as a pillow and move strands of dark hair from her face. She holds onto my shirt and gazes at me.

"Together." I repeat.

"Together." She softly echoes as she rolls further into my arms.

Together. Together. Together. My head replays, processing the information. Together. My mind starts to shut off. Together. And I drift off.

I'm bolted awake by the jerk movements of Katniss; I throw myself around her without a second thought. I will protect her.

"Katniss?!" My arms still sheltering her.

"Peeta, it's okay, I'm-I'm okay," she says breathing heavily.

"What happened?" Relief in my previously strained vocals.

"I-I don't know. Prim. They had Prim. My Prim, innocent Prim. She was an avox, screaming for help without sound. She-" She panted as she buries her face into my shoulder.

"It's okay. It wasn't real, it was a nightmare, it's over now. I'm here, I'm always going to be here." I reassure her as I straighten out my legs and pull her closer to my chest, wrapping my arms around her frame tighter; her grip strengthening on my shirt that was now bunched up in her fist. We sat there for a few moments until her head slowly pulled back from my shoulder to see me. I give her a gradual and subtle smile and open my moth to soothe her further when her soft lips press against mine. I try to question but she breaks my speech with her lips. I give up willingly. She is so warm and tender, so sweet and unharmed unlike her tough exterior suggests. Katniss Everdeen: the girl setting my heart on fire.

The next few days were pretty inactive for us; something interesting must be going on elsewhere causing them to leave us alone. My leg was getting worse and getting more painful, I didn't tell Katniss, I didn't want her to worry more about me than she already did; it was banged up thanks to Katniss, she claims not to have the healing gene like her mother and sister but it seems to me that she does. We spent our nights curled up together in Katniss's sleeping bag. I didn't think I could be so thankful for a piece of material; it has its practical uses but most importantly it keeps me close to the girl that holds my heart. We were so close tonight that our noses were almost touching. I wonder if she knows the effect she has over me. She is so peaceful in sleep, such juxtaposition to the situation we were in. I moved a dark, wavy section of her hair from her face and pushed it behind her ear, her eyelashes fluttered open steadily.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you," I whispered.

"I'd rather be awake…" she whispered back, her eyes starting to glisten in the powerful sunlight seeping through the gap in the roof of the cave.

"Why?"

"Because, when I'm awake…I'm with you." She says putting her finger on the edge of my chin "And there's nowhere else I would rather be." She concluded.

My heart must have stopped for a split second and I could only reason one way to reply to it. I kissed her more passionately than the last time; she equalled my eagerness and held her hand around the back of my neck, intertwining into my hair. We were, without a doubt, on screens all over Panem. I can imagine the overdressed Capitol tearing up at our affection, they love the star-crossed lovers from district 12, and right now so do I. Katniss's hand slid down to my chest and I wrapped myself around her, holding her hips snugly and held our embrace with all my being. I unintentionally lost my hand under the hem of her shirt and drew it back, suddenly I felt her palm on my knuckles as she placed it back to where it was but further under her shirt this time. This part of her body was so different to her scarred arms and hands, it was even, no burns or calluses, no cuts, and it was untouched. She trusted me with a part of her that no one had before. I'm snapped out of my paradise by a loud bang outside. Katniss grabbed her bow and shoots out of the sleeping bag.

"Don't move." She demands. I don't argue. I would be nothing but a burden to her with my leg in this state. I see goose bumps form on Katniss's bear arms; she didn't have her jacket on as she crept up through the crack in the cave. Silence. No sounds of arrows whooshing through the air. No cries of defeated tributes. No cannon. Then there was a rustle of bushes and Katniss dropped through into the cave carrying a silver canister, we had gotten a parachute. Thank you Haymitch. The berries and squirrels we were living on were lacking sustenance . Katniss popped it open and inside was a small pot of gel, there was a note inside, it read; **Stay alive –H**.

"It's for your leg, its medicine. My mother used to use it on some people with bad burns and cuts from the mines, but only a little because it's so expensive to get. Get it out," she says.

"On television…now, now, Katniss." I teased and she giggled, Katniss Everdeen giggles?

"I meant your leg!" She retorts trying to sound unimpressed but unsuccessfully hiding her smirk from me.

I slid out from the sleeping bag and began to slip my ripped cargo pants up my leg and the pain was immense, making me wince but I carried on to unwrap the bandages. Once the wound was exposed she looked at me and stroked my cheek,

"This is going to hurt a bit." A look of pity and guilt dazed her face.

"It's okay." I replied as I closed my eyes and bit my lip in preparation. She rubbed the gel on my leg and it stung more than my expectations could imagine, the pain radiated up my leg but progressively it shifted to a feeling of relief.

"It's done. By tomorrow it'll be better, I promise." She soothed as she leant down and placed her forehead against mine.

"Thank you." I mumble. I kiss her nose lightly and she smiles, not a little smile, a real, shining smile, provoking the same on me.

We lie back down, using coasts as makeshift pillows; the air was warmer tonight, humid, uncomfortable. The game makers must be playing with the temperature controls. The heat didn't halt my arms from circling Katniss or halt her from folding her body to fit mine. We must have been asleep for a few hours, maybe; time is hard to track here; when three cannons went off. The sky became illuminated with pictures of the now dead tributes, we didn't have to move, we could see from where we were. That meant there were two tributes left and us. Katniss sat up, her thick dark hair falling down her back and pieces breaking out of the braid. She turned to me and reached for my trouser leg and rolled it up, it doesn't hurt now, Katniss gasped and it made me panic; but once I looked down my fear was absent, my leg was almost completely healed.

Thunder clapped above and lighting brightened the pitch black sky, there must be a tribute without shelter. Katniss was still sat up, I shifted my weight to one elbow and admired every part of her, she was still so magical to me, so incredible.

"Is everything alright?" she hadn't moved in a while.

"I'm just so hot." She breathed with bead of sweat developing on her brow.

"Me too," I say flapping my shirt hoping to feel some form of cool relief, no luck.

"I'm done." I looked at her confused, then I realised what she meant. She ran her finger tips along her shirt seam, getting a grip and then bunching it up as she pulled it up over her head; as much as I knew I should, I couldn't look away. The shirt dropped to the floor.

"Oh," I let out, immediately regretting it, and then I spied her cheeks turning pinker than the heat had made them – I made Katniss Everdeen blush. I didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable so I followed suit, removing my shirt. I don't know why but I stood up and eased my way over to her, holding out my hands, gesturing for her to do the same, she did and I clasped her hands in mine and lifted her to face me. I pushed her hair behind one of her ears, our gaze unbroken, I dipped my head down closely to her ear and gently spoke,

"Dance with me, Katniss Everdeen," she opened her mouth to speak but I kept her silent by pressing my lips to hers and then carefully released,

"Peeta…I-I," I stopped her once more "Okay." She had given in and I held my hands on her lower back as she held hers around my neck and tangled her fingers into the base of my hair, I felt myself being reeled into to her. Our lips were like opposite pols of a magnet, unable to separate. She pulled me to her harder, deepening our kiss. This is what it felt like to be wanted, Katniss Everdeen wanted me. She broke apart from me and I could sense my expression becoming puppy dog like.

"Peeta...I think, I think I love you…" She said locking our sights together.

I saw her eyes dim and she began to slump in my arms. I heard a loud chink, like metal hitting something, before I knew it Katniss's weight was held up by my arms, looking at me with tears streaming, she sunk to the floor still in my arms.

"Katniss! Katniss! What…Katniss? I don't-" I lost speech ability and my eyes shot to her side where her hand was grasping something black. It was a knife handle sticking out from above her hip. My eyes shot upward, the tribute from 3 stood confidently smiling down at me.

"Oh no, lover boy. Something happen to the girl on fire? You do know that this is a battle, right? Not a strip club." He sniggered to himself. Katniss's torso was now dripping with blood and she let out a heart wrenching cry. This made him cackle further, a he skimmed his knife across the floor behind him.

"Let's do this the old fashion way, shall we?" he hissed and cracked his knuckles. He wanted to fight. Katniss whimpered in sheer agony and this made my blood boil and I hurtled towards him taking him off his feet onto a rock, his hands crushing my neck now, I pelted him with force driven punches and my palm was shoved in his face trying to push him off me. I was losing air fast and the pressure was making my eyes budge. I fumbled my hand across the floor, his knife had to be here somewhere, he kneed me in the chest and I felt my ribs concave slightly. Unexpectedly I felt something col, I grabbed it and a pain shot through my palm and fingers, I must have gripped the knife blade, I shuffle it in my hand until I clutch the handle. I lost control of my mind as Katniss let out another shriek and plunged the knife into his neck, the clamp of his hands around my throat loosened and his body flopped. Katniss. The canon roared signalling his death as I sprinted to Katniss, blood was everywhere, I couldn't tell how much was hers, his or mine. I tried to see my shirt to attempt to stop the bleeding but the odds were not in our favour. I used my hands and overlapped them around the knife.

"Katniss stay with me. Katniss, come on, look at me!" I screech, her eyes slowly look in my direction as she blinked painfully and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Hey, Hey. It's okay, it's okay. Stay with me. You've got to stay awake! We're getting out of here, together remember? We've got our whole life ahead of us. Together," I panted struggling to be reassuring through my panic. Her mouth opened to speak,

"Don't try to speak, just keep looking at me, okay, we're going to be fine."

"I-I-I love you, Pee-Peeta." She choked, I couldn't hold back the tears pricking my eyes.

"I love you too. More than anything, more than everything, so just stay with me, okay? Please."

The howl of a beast made my neck snap around as screams engulfed the arena, the canon sounded.

I jerked back down to Katniss, she was still blinking, it wasn't her canon.

"We won. Katniss, we're going home! We're going home, together. We're going home now!" I could hear the buzz overhead of hovercraft; I had to get us out of the cave or it wouldn't be able to pick us up.

"Katniss we have to get out of here," I put my arm under her knees and the other under her wilting arms, I lifted her as she whimpered in distress, this was the only way to save her. I had to keep going.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I have to, I'm sorry." I wheezed.

"I'm fi-ne," she strained, she wasn't.

I got to the opening of the cave and stood on a rock and eased up the incline until we were exposed to the arena, the hovercraft was still above. Katniss still in my arms as the beam came down with the ladder. I supported her legs with my knee as I linked my arm with the ladder and then picked them back up and mounted my feet on the bottom bar. The beam froze us in place reliving our combined weight.

"We're fine, Katniss, we're going home. Together. I love you, I love you so much. Don't you dare shut those beautiful eyes, don't leave me." I sternly whispered as tears flooded my eyes. "Katniss! Katniss!" my heart plunged as her eyes closed. "Katniss!" I cried as someone detached her from me. I fought as hard as I could to keep the people in white from preventing me from chasing whoever took Katniss out of my arms. I squirmed aggressively, "Katniss!" something pricked the skin in my arm. "Katni-" my vision clouded as my legs gave way.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been about two weeks since we won the game; when we arrived they knocked me out, they say I was too hysterical to stay awake. They woke me up after a day. They told me not to get my hopes up about Katniss, they told me that she lost a lot of blood and though they had the most high-tech equipment, the odds were slim. I don't remember much after that, I went off dreaming about the life Katniss and I were supposed to have together, growing old in district 12. Live in victor's village next door to Haymitch who would walk into our house without knocking and make a sarcastic comment about how the couch was big enough and how we didn't have to sit on top of each other. How I would make her cheese buns every morning and wake her up with tender kisses on her lips. I stayed in my perfect world for a few days. I sat on the crystal clean, metal framed bed, surrounded by steely furnishings with splashes of sickening bright colours splashed around occasionally, luxury bedding to make it 'more homely' (at least that's what they claimed), brightly coloured ornaments, state of the art electronics, and a changing wall like the window we had in the rooms when we were first brought to the capitol for the games. They offered to paint my room for me too, even asked me my favourite colour, I told them orange like sunset, but still declined since I spent practically no time in there after the shockingly red headed nurse with oddly long and colourful eyelashes brought me the news I had anticipated. They had stabilised Katniss and I would finally be able to see her precious face, I demanded to be taken there immediately and she took me down the shiny bleached corridor, through doorways and round corners.

Her room was still bland, they hadn't furnished hers, and it wasn't filled with drawers and wardrobes or lamps like mine but with incessant beeping machines. I walked in slowly, placing one foot in front of the other softly on the floor.

"She's not awake. But she's alive." The women gently spoke and she rested her hand on my unsteady shoulder.

"Thank you."

"Stay as long as you want to." I nodded the shock and pain of seeing Katniss lying on a bed, motionless overwhelmed my ability to speak. Since she said that I haven't left the room except for the mandatory check-ups in the doctors consulting office just down the hall, even then I sped through it so I could go straight back to her vulnerable side.

Today was no different; I sat in the chair that the doctor gave me from his room where I had my meetings; with Katniss's pale palm between mine, talking to her softly.

"It's been seventeen days since we won, Katniss. We're safe. You're safe; I'll always keep you safe. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere until you wake up and we walk out of here together. Together. I love you, Katniss Everdeen, I've always loved you and I always will, I won't ever let there be a moment that you don't know how much I love you. Keep being the Katniss that I know, keep fighting so I can tell you I love you while looking those gorgeous eyes of yours, okay? I love you. I love you." I finished as I pressed my lips onto her lifeless knuckles.

The door opened and in walked a green haired, white faced woman with purple eyebrows and purple lips.

"Mr Mellark, you have all your paperwork in order and signed and you're ready to go home. We'll have you back in district 12 by-"

"I'm not going anywhere." I quietly replied.

"I'm sorry?" she questioned. I don't know if I spoke too quietly or if she didn't understand why I wasn't going to leave.

"I'm not leaving her here alone. Not a chance." I stated bluntly, my head turning up to look at her.

"But," she attempted.

"Not a chance." I repeated,

She turned on her heels an exited leaving me and Katniss alone again. I had admired her from a distance for so long, but she was always there, now was the opposite; she was so close but she wasn't there. I miss her so much, so desperate for her eyes to open and look at me. I miss her. I leant forward resting my forehead on her temples and my nose on her cheek, I ached for the warmth of her again, the pink in her cheeks when I tell her I love her, the way her eyes sparkle when she laughs, the way dimples formed just under the corners of her mouth when she smiled that glowing smile.

"Always." I whispered against her unresponsive skin, as I fell asleep pressed up beside her.

Something was delicately running back and forth across my cheek; my eyes slightly peeling open as I felt something that could only be described as hope building up through me and swelling my heart.

"Katniss?" I said, eyes barely open and my voice lightly hoarse.

"Hi," A sweet, warming, familiar voice returned. My eyes shot completely open as a surge of pure joy overwhelmed me as I moved to look at her perfect face. I couldn't bring myself to speak.

"Did you stay here with me?" she questioned.

"Always." That's the only word I could manage, i don't know if it made sense but I hope she understood. A smile beamed down and those eyes sparkled, she knew what I meant. I leant in, merging our lips, her skin full of colour and warm again. "I've missed you." I whispered, breaking our kiss briefly, her hand holding my cheek, gazing into her eyes adoringly. "We'll be able to go home soon, you can see Prim." I told her waiting for her eyes to light up at the thought of the most important thing in her world.

"Who?" she puzzled. My heart crumbled, she didn't remember Prim, her sister, her world and yet she remembered who I was. Did I really mean that much to her? Enough to be firmly engraved in her memory even though her sister, who she has spent her entire life and energy protecting against all odds.

"Prim…Y-you're sister." I returned.

"…Sister?"

"Prim…You don't…You don't remember her? How c-can you not remember her, she's everything to you?" I quizzed, still in shock.

The red headed nurse knocked and then entered with a smile.

"Is now a better time for you, Katniss?" she was much kinder than the other women.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled in return as she leant down to me, threading her fingers into my hair and said that she wanted to just sit with me for a while.

"She doesn't remember Prim!" I blurted out, probably unfairly.

"That's not unusual for trauma, it'll all work out I'm sure." She spoke perkily.

"How is it going to work out? That's her sister! That little girl id sat at home waiting for her sister to come home after a battle to the death while people like you sit back and enjoy the slaughter!" I screeched, anger shaking my body as I stood up at eye level with the nurse and her ridiculously high heels.

"Peeta, you need to calm-" She protested carefully.

"How? I-I can't understand." I would have carried on but a whimper from Katniss stopped me as I sat back down, seizing her hand, stroking it supportively.

"I'm sorry. When we get home I'll make things okay, everything will be okay, Katniss. I'm sorry. I love you. I'm sorry." I muffled.

"Promise?" This reply broke me, she was so confused and concerned, I badly wanted to tell her that I was as lost and scared as her but that was not what she needed from me right now, and she needed me to wholeheartedly tell that everything would be okay.

"I promise." I said looking into her eye, if she believed it would be okay it would be.

Katniss had to be observed for another day before they would take us home, I stayed in that chair. She spent the day listening to me tell stories of Prim. She still couldn't remember but her eyes voiced how much she wished she did. I explained how Prim loved to look in the window of my family's bakery and how she would hold her hand and tell her that she would spend extra time trading to save enough to buy her one of the cakes that Prim loved so much, how Prim wouldn't let her and tell her not to worry about it. I told her how Prim was a natural healer like her mother and she would feedback information about her mother, she remembered her. I told her how she selflessly volunteered at the reaping when Prim's name was pulled from the bowl and saved her life.

The hovercraft dropped us in the town square of 12; it was so barren and colourless in comparison to the capitol. Browns and greys being the predominant shades. She looked at me bursting with anxiety and I ran my palm down her arm and wove my fingers between hers.

"It's okay. I'm here." I lulled as her fingers squeezed mine firmly. We walked cautiously across the square, taking our time before we faced our fears, we walked past the bakery containing my family; they can wait; Katniss is my priority. The door was getting closer and I stopped before we got there.

"Katniss, I know this sit going to be complicated and strange, so let me go in first," I lead her up the steps and to a chair on her porch " and I'll come and get you in a minute, okay?"

"Okay," she said as I headed to the door, placing my hand slowly over the door handle "Peeta…"

I looked over my shoulder, still holding the handle.

"I love you. I remember that. I love you." She stated no confusion or searching in her tone.

I swiftly let go of the door, and it clinked slightly, I knelt down in front of her, cupping her face in my hands, looking straight into her worn grey, seam eyes.

"Katniss, you don't know how happy I am to hear you say that. I love you too, so much." Her eyes flicked, looking into my eyes individually and edged forward on the chair so our noses touched and gently tilting her head sideways so our lips touched, she held my forearms bringing me in towards her more, I put my hands on her waist and wrapped my fingers around her as her arms shuffled up mine and found the back of my neck. I broke our embrace despite the fact that is the last thing I wanted to do.

"It's going to be fine, I love you. I will always love you. Always, Katniss. Always." I leant back on my heels and balanced myself with the arms of the chair as I rose to stand.

"Welcome home." A velvety voice quietly said. I felt my cheeks turn a shadow of pink in both surprise and possible blushing as I shifted round to face Katniss's mother who was stood in the small, chipped, wooden doorway; a minor smile on her lips.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mrs Everdeen…um, thank you." I said, nodding my head slightly, I leaned forward and lowered my voice, "I have to talk you…And Prim."

"..o-kay," She spoke nervously. She walked over slowly to Katniss and she stood up and her mother hugged her arms around her tightly. "Welcome home, Katniss. I love you."

"Thanks," She quietly replied, her relationship with her mother had never been right since her father died, she hadn't forgotten that.

I moved and mutely pulled the door to, shutting it. "Where's Prim?" I shakily questioned.

"She's milking the goat. I'll get her now-"

"No," I interjected, "That's what I need to talk to you about." Katniss looked up at me, her eyebrows knitting together in burden. "It's okay," I whispered as I stepped next to her and offered her my hand, she gladly took it and sat looking less anxious.

"Katniss…Katniss suffered some trauma in the games, she was unconscious for a while and the nurse said that-that memory loss was common, she said it will all work out." I tried to explain, still holding Katniss's hand as confidently as I could.

"I don't understand." She probed.

"She…doesn't remember Prim."

Katniss's mother's eyes began to flood irrepressibly but, like at the reaping, she stayed composed and silent. Her eyes told her emotions, this must be where Katniss gets it from; her ability to stay tough in the face of tragedy and panic. Katniss rose up and pushed up close against my side and looked up to me, I could see they guilt playing on her face.

"It's not your fault, Katniss. You're still healing. I promised you that things will be fine and I would _never_ break a promise to you." I articulated, placing my hands over her cheeks and holding her a gaze to look into my eyes, "Never." She nodded and I dropped my hands to her back and drew her into my chest. I moved one palm over her back, making circular motions to support her and the other gently on the side of her head, keeping it to my torso as she quivered lightly.

"It's not your fault." He mother echoed, she knew it was true. Katniss shifted a little in my arms and I loosened my embrace to let her look towards her mother who was comfortingly smiling our way. Katniss turned her face back to my chest and her hands came up to grip my t-shirt as I rotated my head to thank her mother for what she had just said, she beat me to it, soundlessly mouthing 'Thank you, Peeta.' I returned a single nod in her direction before softly kissing the top of Katniss's head.

Katniss emerged a few moments later and, holding my hand, edged towards her mother.

"Can I talk to Prim?" I asked lowly.

"I can talk to her for you, Peeta, you don't have to,"

"I think hearing it from me may be easier, if that's okay with you?

"She's around back,"  
Katniss looked at me and I smiled and I relaxed grip on her hand and she let go to tread over to her mother.

I walked down the steps of the porch and paused at the bottom as I squeezed my eyes shut briefly and inhaled a deep breath. How was I supposed to tell Prim that her big sister, who she adored and looked up to so much, had forgotten her, not something she said or did but had forgotten her completely? I was going to break her heart. I started taking strides around the side of the little house, Prim kept her goat, Lady around there.

"Prim?" I calmly called.

"Peeta! Is that you?" She cried excitedly. I saw her run towards me and ran straight at my middle, locking her arms around me. "Thank you." She whispered.

"Hi, Prim." I said returning her hug.

"Thank you, you saved Katniss! Thank you!"

"Prim, listen," I said as I politely lessened her grip around me and moved her backwards. I stared at her innocent and unknowing blue eyes, her hair was blonder than her mother's, not dark like Katniss's but her hair was plaited in two braids the same way Katniss's hair was the first time I saw her. I walked over to the bench that was made of splintering pale wood, blending in to the rest of down hearted feeling of 12. I sat down and she sat down beside me.

"Is everything okay, Peeta?" She asked bravely.

"Prim, I want to be honest with you, you're clever and before I do I want to just tell you that this is not going to be easy to hear…it's not easy to tell." I sighed, her eyes were strong but apprehensive "Katniss got hurt pretty badly in the arena, you saw that, they showed it, and you know what happens to people when they experience traumatic things, they have different ways of healing…Katniss, well…she has forgotten things and she'll remember because she loves you more than anything in the world, you know that. It's just…" I began to stutter, unable to form words or completely convince myself that what I was saying was true. Prim wasn't stupid, she understood was I was trying to say.

"She forgot me?" She grieved.

"Prim, I…"

"It's okay, Peeta. It's not her fault. As long as she gets better that's all that matters, I can wait." She was so wise for someone of such a young age.

"Prim, you're a wonderful sister. You're intelligent and so tough, Katniss would be proud of you." She smiled solemnly.

"Peeta, can I ask you something?" she said tilting her head up at me.

"Of course."

"How much do you love her? How much do you love Katniss?"

"More than I ever thought it was possible to. Katniss means everything to me, Prim. I've loved her since the moment I first saw her; she stood up and sang the valley song in assembly, her hair was in two braids, just like yours," I said picking up the ends of her plaits and alternately brushed them against her button nose and she giggled, "But now I'm even more in love with her, I never thought for a second that she might love me back but that feeling beats everything single good thing that has ever happened to me. I trust her with my life and I can't possibly think about being without her." I gushed.

"I thought so, I just wanted to check." She grinned "I'm glad she has you, Peeta. She deserves to be happy." This made my face flush. "Can I see her?" she concluded. Of course I agreed and I took her by her small hand and we walked back to the front porch and stopped at the base of the few stairs.

"Ready?" She hushed, I should be asking her, but this strong little girl was consoling me in the face of being forgotten. She let go of my hand and wandered up the steps.

"Hello, Katniss. I'm your sister, Prim. I love you and everything will be fine." She smiled reassuringly.

Katniss stood up and stammered to stand just in front of Prim. Her eyes welled up but she put on her fearless façade.

"I'm sorry," she spoke quietly.

"I understand, Katniss." Prim retorted wrapping her arms around her waist, she glanced towards me for assurance and I gave her a gesture as she settled her arms around Prim's shoulders.

I told Katniss that I should go and see my family and she offered to come with me but I declined, telling her to stay with Prim and her mother and that I'd be back in a few hours to help her move with her family to Victor's village.

I walked up to the door of the bakery, I steadied my feet in the dust and stared at the worn out building that was in front of me.

"Peeta?" I heard a familiar, deep voice; croaky from inhaling smoke from ovens over the years; bellow from behind me. I spun around sharply.

"Dad!" I called back and I effortlessly jogged towards him as he dumped the two huge sacks of flour that he had been carrying, on the floor. He opened his arms widely for me to jog into.

"I'm so proud of you, son. I'm glad you're home safe, and to see you happy." He beamed.

My father was the only person that really understood anything I would say or do. He recognised the look in my eye when Katniss would walk past the bakery or look through the window with Prim. He was the only one who knew that I gave Katniss the bread in the rain, he understood.

He called my mother and brothers as I picked up one of the sacks of flour for him and we strolled to the door. They hugged me somewhat emotionlessly and asked me how I was before beginning to carry on with what they were doing. I told them that we could move to victor's village tonight if they wanted to, my mother stopped kneading the dough and looked at me and it seemed that she had a subtle smile on her face; we hadn't ever seen our mother smile. My brothers kept patting flour on the more dough and sweeping the floor sprinkled floor as they agreed to move there tonight. They actually appeared to be happy about it and once the dough was in the oven they went upstairs to pack.

It didn't take long for the bread to cook and then we shifted our boxes filled with our things to a big house down the street, we were allocated the house two doors to the left of Haymitch and Katniss was allocated one two doors to the right of his. They thought we might want space and in victor's village that was one thing there was plenty of, but if I'm honest I just wanted to be as close to Katniss as possible. I left my family to settle in to the new surrounding and left, I swiftly jogged down the street to where Katniss lived.

I knocked on her door and her mother answered, she led me into their little living room, I seemed even more dwarfed in comparison to the living room in victor's village. My face lit up when I saw Katniss, but she looked sad while sat conservatively on the couch.

"She still doesn't remember anything, it's upsetting her. I think maybe we should stay here and you move into victor's village with Katniss. Until she starts to get better, starts to remember things. I hate seeing her like this, Peeta, and I know you do too, but the difference is I think you can help her through it…I can't. It's for the best." She said gently.

"Are you sure, i mean-" I glanced over at Katniss who was fidgeting, eyes on the floor "I'll take care of her." I said making my decision.

"I don't doubt it for a second, Peeta." She concluded and I smile a return.

"Katniss," I softly called. I saw her register that I had come back and she came over to me promptly. I explained what was going to happen and she was eager to do whatever it took to remember her sister.

Katniss didn't have a lot of possessions so moving her things wasn't difficult, neither was telling my family that I would be staying with her, they had an extra room now. My father smiled and told me that he was happy that I was happy, again. He understood.

We had hot water, stocked cupboards, everything worked and I didn't even care; I was alone with Katniss, no cameras, no prying eyes, no one trying to kill us, just us and it was all I ever wanted.

"Thank you, Peeta." She said numbly.

"For what?"

"Everything, You've done everything to help me. You're so selfless and brave, I really do love you. Thank you." She was perched on the arm of the couch and I put down the Capitol's ornament, that they had decorated with, that I was admiring and wandered across the modern kitchen that had everything I needed to make the cheese buns that Katniss loved so much. I took her hands off her lap and pulled her up and against me.

"Katniss, I love you too." I pressed my lips against hers, my fingered interwoven with hers.

I pulled away after a few instants and lost my fingers in her dark hair as I looked into her eyes that I loved so much, "You don't have to thank me, Katniss." I said replacing my lips on hers. Her hand slid up my chest and goose bumps were left in the wake of her fingertips. I deepened the kiss and she returned it with more passion and hunger than I ever expected, she startled me. I walked her backwards until her calves grazed the front of the couch cushions, she leant back until she was lying down and I propped myself up on my palms above her. She rolled and pushed me against the back pillows and switched our places. She pushed her whole body against mine as my fingers explored her back; she kept her hands firmly on my cheeks. I felt so loved and so wanted that word cannot begin to explain it. She drew back breathing heavily, our noses still touching, her warm breath against my lips; my heart was pounding out of my chest, her hand feeling it as it did so. She watched me as I traced her face with my index fingertip and then relaxed into the crook of my neck; I enveloped her in my arms, keeping her as close to me as possible and we began to float into dreams.

I woke up alone, hearing water running; Katniss was in the shower. I climbed the stairs and tracked the noise of the shower; it led me to the bathroom that was in the master bedroom. I opened the bedroom door and ambled through; I could hear snivelling and I knocked on the door to the bathroom.

"Katniss?" she didn't answer, "Katniss," again no answer, "Katniss, I'm coming in," I turned the handle and pushed it and poked my head around the door as my body followed. Katniss was curled up in a ball under the steaming water surge, sobbing. I rushed to her and sat down next to her on the tiled floor, her bare back was ricocheting droplets of the water and her arms rested on her knees, supporting her head. I tugged my now saturated t-shirt over my head and through it across the floor so Katniss could feel the heat of skin to skin contact. I lifted her naked body up enough to sit her on my crossed legs; I hugged her against me as I leant back partially onto the cool tiles behind me. She twitched and moved her arms to loop them around my neck and I kept her cheek against my chest and held her tightly, kissing her head. The love of my life was falling apart in my arms and there was nothing I could do about it. I was helpless and it was breaking my heart.


	4. Chapter 4

I leant down and pushed my lips to her neck, I held them there; I was trying to show her that I loved her and would always be there for her without speaking, the silence seemed calming. After a while her body started to shake, she was getting cold from the air even though the water was running and, thanks to the capitol plumbing, still hot. The bathroom was dark now, with only the moon as our light source; it was the cool night air that was making her shake. I moved my lips from her neck as I lifted her up and carried her across the bathroom, opening the door with my foot; the bed wasn't far from the door and I glided over to it. I sat her down and wrapped the blankets around her, I sat on the edge of the bed as she stared up at me blankly and began to relax down to lie on the bed, I stood up and she pulled on my hand, I turned back and took my seat again.

"I'll be back, I've got to turn the water off." I eased. She released my hand and I shut off the shower and returned to her instantly. "I'm back," I said as I pulled back the edge of the covers to get in, slipping out of my damp trousers, putting on my light grey pyjama bottoms from one of the boxes I had moved from my family's house. Katniss used to be so shy about nakedness but she seemed so broken at the moment I don't think she notice how bare her skin was in the sheets, I didn't care whether she was in clothes or not, I only cared that she was there, that she was right next to me. She had rolled over to face the wall when I got in, her hair draping diagonally across her soft back and gathered by the pillow, her shoulder drooping forward, her legs up by her chest and her arms resting on the cushiony mattress. I slid my palm across her back and smoothed over her hip and held it at her stomach, gradually pulling her closer to me and holding her tighter. I bent my other arm and leant my head against it on top of the pillow. I could hear Katniss begin to cry delicately; I could only think of one thing to do, I started to sing for her;

_Deep in the meadow, under the willow,_

_A bed of grass, a soft green pillow,_

_Lay down your head, and close your eyes,_

_And when you wake, the sun will rise,_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

_Here is the place I love you,_

Her tears started to subside and she began to listen to my voice, leaning her head back against my chest, keeping her eyes held shut.

_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away,_

_A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray,_

_Forget your woes and let you troubles lay,_

Her hand sat on top of the back of mine, her fingers threaded between mine.

_And when again it's morning, they'll wash away,_

_Here it's safe, here it's warm,_

_Here the daisies guard you from every harm,_

_Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true,_

"Here is where I love you," she finished for me.

"Here is where I love you." I repeated as she turned over to face me, our lips just millimetres from one another.

"I love you, Katniss, more than you know." I spoke hushed.

"I know." She pressed her lips so effortlessly against mine, so simply and gently that it made me heart throb, she pushed up against me harder, I was so close to her but it still didn't feel close enough, her hand found its way to my shoulder blade, her elbow dormant on just above mine. My palm was flat against her back; rubbing so sluggishly up and down, feeling every bump and dip of her spine. I moved my lips from hers and traced her jaw with kisses, under her ear, down her neck, lightly nibbling on her collar bone, making her whimper slightly; I stopped and looked her deep in the eyes, I must have done something wrong, she didn't like it. Before I could form an apology her lips were on mine, less precise than before, it was passionate and harsh. I ran my fingers up her arm, over her shoulder and up her neck to caress her cheek, holding it, allowing me to deepen our kiss. Her lips parted for as mine did for her. Our kiss slowed down, beginning to get sloppier as we struggled to catch our breath, chests heaving against each other.

"I love you, Katniss. I love you so much," I panted.

"I-I love you too, Peeta." Those words still give me chills. Her fingers travelled over my raising chest, her eyes following them.

* * *

**A/N: Hi everyone! i just wanted to take this opportunity to thank you for reading! I love reading your comments as well, so thanks for them, too! I'm on instagram with the same username if you want to tell me any ideas or any mistakes or anything that way! 3**

**I regularly write for this so I hope you're not being kept waiting too long.**

**I'm actually writing this note to ask you what you would like to happen next...**

**I can take this end point in many different directions and I would like to know what you look for in a Peeniss Fanfic, so let me know and i'll see what i can do!**

**Thank you, again! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, so here goes...i've never written an 'M' rated story before so opinions and suggestions welcome and aprreciated! i hope you enjoy it and please please please let me know what you would like to see happen with them next! Thank you 3**

* * *

I moved my hands over her hips from her back and tugged her body onto mine. She looked at me a crushed her lips against mine in a split second, I no longer was desperate for her warmth but for her heat, burning heat. She didn't disappoint; her lips were fierce against mine, lustful and euphoric. Her body started to rock in rhythm with our timing, her fingers gripping my hair.

"I want you, Peeta," She panted

"I want you too, Katniss." I used my four fingers to curl a strand of her hair behind her ear and let them settle there as my thumb stroked her cheek. "But are you sure?" I checked.

"I want you. I have never been more sure about anything. All I want is you." She confessed, mumbling silently something about the boy and bread, I didn't ask, I was too consumed in us. I stroked my hand down her hip and grazed her thigh gently as her hand took my jaw effortlessly and let her lips were against mine briefly; breaking us apart as she found my waist band of my trousers. She slid her fingers just underneath it, showering kisses across my chest. I gasped breathily and I felt her lips smile against my skin, she had me wrapped around her finger and she knew it, she liked it. She jerked my pyjamas down and threw them to the floor, leaving me in just my boxers which weren't left on my very long and soon discarded across the floor.

"Katniss," I moaned. I rolled us over, it was my turn to be in control now, I leant my weight on my hands, towered over her as a cheeky side grin slip across her face.

"Have you…are…am I your first?" I awkwardly questioned

"Yes…am I yours?" she replied equally

"Yes," I stated "There would never be anyone else." I disclosed as I lowered my lips to the base of her neck and along her shoulder, her muscles tensing. I edged over to her chest; paying particular attention to her bare breasts, making her whimper and her hips involuntarily buck. I kissed her stomach, her hip bones and whipped my tongue across them. I looked up to check she still wanted it, she did. I returned my lips to hers as my hand dropped between her thighs, finding her centre that would make her weak with pleasure, moving my fingers smoothly back and forth, she was so engulfed in desire that she was unable to focus on the kiss that I sprung on her, moaning into me. Her hands manoeuvred down my sides, her nails digging into me, making me huff. That grin appeared back on her hands around to my front and she clutched me. I lost control and almost collapsed on top of her; she used her free hand to direct my body on top of hers.

"You can lean against me," she spluttered, regaining control of her throbbing body. I leant myself to her, our faces were close and our breath collided in the tiny gap between our mouth that I soon sloppily closed as she overwhelmed me with her careful yet passionate hand. I was losing my mind and I put my hand on hers and moved it from me, bringing it up and kissing her heated fingers.

"Are you ready?" I nervously puffed

She yanked my hips into hers, rising her back into an arch and gripped my shoulders; a mute and clear answer. I guided myself into her slowly, carefully. Katniss let out a sharp cry, she was in pain. I pulled back and held her cheek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. We'll stop." I wheezed, she removed my hand from her cheek and back to her naked hip.

"Don't stop," she breathed "I'll be fine, I want to, I'm okay, I promise."

I gradually got back to the point we were at before: using one hand to balance myself on the mattress and locked my fingers of my other into hers. She gritted her teeth but reassured me that she was okay. Her pain began to fade and her hips rose and I started to thrust cautiously against her, she met them with her hips and began to moan in pleasure, not pain anymore. The room was spinning, my heart pumping so fast, my arms trembling as her torso shook against mine as I pushed against her m=further.

"I love you," she choked and I crashed my lips to hers, mimicking our body pace. I was getting close to the edge and I knew Katniss was too as her head plunged to the pillow and her head tilted back, her eyes following suit. My body shuddered in pleasure as I spiralled over the edge and slid my arms under her back and rolled onto mine so she was lying on top of me. We draped in sweat and breathing heavily, smiling giddily at each other. This feeling was perfection. Katniss was perfection. Katniss is perfection. She is all I could ever need and want, she is my everything and I never want to leave this moment, this embrace will be forever protected in my memory.

"It's you, Katniss. It always has been and it always will be. I love you more than anything." I smiled as my index finger tapped her nose. Her arms wrapped around the sides of my neck and her lips were on mine once again, back to soft and smooth, elegant and caring.

I gazed down at her flawless face, dreaming of magic and wonder; I could look at her for the rest of my life and never get bored. Her eyes fluttered open, gaining conscientiousness of the world around us that I was ignoring.

"Hi," she hushed.

"Hi," I replied.

"You said it was always me…"

"That's because it is always you, Katniss."

"Stay with me?"

"Always." I replied as my lips rested against hers.

* * *

**Sorry it's short!**


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss was making progress, it was tedious for her but she's not giving up. It's not easy for me to help her, I spent my entire life overwhelmed and aching for her that nothing else often registered for very long in my head. I knew about Prim, Katniss was always by her side therefore she was always in the corner of my gaze that I had for Katniss. I knew Prim's favourite cake, frosting and some of her personality. I could and never would know her as well as Katniss did, that's what made this so sad because maybe Katniss never would again.

Katniss was asleep in my arms, she was in my pale blue shirt, I love when she wears my things; they're always too big and just knowing that she pretty much always has something of mine on makes me blush even when she's not there. She wears my shirts, my apron (when she wants to learn things), any of my cord bracelets that I leave on the side, and my jumpers when she gets cold. I came down the stairs in one of her tops after a tearful night in an attempt to cheer her up; it worked but it restricted my movements…she was a lot smaller than me.

Katniss's head was resting on my arm and her nose on my shoulder, her waist protected by my other arm. I moved my palm over her back and retreated to her hip, then pushed her hair behind her ear. I glanced over at the little clock on a table by the bed, behind me; it was 7.00am, I needed to start baking. My mother still expected me to help out with the bakery even if I wasn't working there and was looking after Katniss. If it was just my mother and brothers I would probably stay tucked in with Katniss but it was my father's business so I didn't mind so much. I placed a kiss on Katniss's nose and carefully slid my arm out from under her head trying desperately not to wake her, I moved my other arm away from her side and hung my legs off the end of the bed, hands resting on the mattress. As I began to stand I felt Katniss's hand on mine.

"Don't go," she softly whined, eyes still closed.

"I don't want to…but I have to." I replied

"No." she moaned.

I rolled over and lay facing her as her eyes opened.

"Yes." I teased, mocking her voice a little.

She tugged my loose t-shirt and pulled me on top of her, my hands beside her shoulders supporting me.

"I have to," I sighed.

She lifted her head up and her palms settle on my face as she tenderly kissed me and then looked into my eyes playfully.

"…Maybe five more minutes," I surrendered.

She smiled a victorious grin as she pressed her lips against mine as I leant into her and her head returned to the pillow.

"Katniss, its eight…I have to go and bake, my family won't be too happy if I don't bake what they need." I exhaled.

"Teach me." She said "Teach me what you're making today, it'll be fun." She said puling at my t-shirt.

"Come on then," I smiled blissfully as I held her hand and lead her out of bed.

She went to the hook in the kitchen that held my apron and dropped it over her head and I blushed. I set out the ingredients for a cake that I was to make for a display. I showed her hoe to mix the ingredients without spilling it everywhere. She clapped her hands together and sent powder all over me. She laughed and I transferred the flour from my hands to her cheeks and then kissed her. Even with dusty white flour on her face I could still see the pink flush her face. I put the cake in the oven and began to sort out food colouring for the cake.

"Green?" I called, my head in a cupboard

"Green?" she responded as I removed my head from the cupboard.

"For the cake, I thought you might like to do it in your favourite colour." She smiled and nodded. I made the icing and spooned it into a piping bag; I made another colour, blue, to decorate with as the oven beeped signalling that the cake was done.

"Can you put this colour in the other bag?" I asked

"Yes!" she said excitedly, making me silently laugh to myself. I pulled the cake out of the oven as I heard a large clunk.

"…Oops," Katniss said shyly said. I turned to see her with icing all over her hands and it flooding the work surface, "I'm sorry,"

I laughed as I walked over to my sugary Katniss.

"Well…since you're so sweet, I might just help you clean this up," I laughed again, looking at Katniss's hands that were stained blue from the icing and face was white with four hand prints, she saw me laugh at her and dragged her hands down my t shirt and tilted her head back giggling. I dipped my fingers into the bag of flour and flicked it at her; she screwed her face up as I did it and opened up her eyes, her eyelashes sprinkled in flour as a mischievous grin dominated her features. As she stretched for the sprinkles in a bowl, she lost her stance on the icing on the floor, she clutched my top as she fell and we were now a sugar-coated, flour covered, chocolate sprinkled heap on the floor.

"Oops," she said as we sat up.

"Oops," I repeated laughing as she sat on my lap facing me, knees on the floor and hands on chest.

She drew a line of icing on each of my cheeks and then wrapped around my neck and kissed me, I could taste sugar on her perfect lips.

"Good oops." I interrupted, she smiled and nodded as she leant in to close the gap between us.

"Huh-hmm." A sarcastic voice coughed from above us, "You made a mess,"

Katniss pulled back slightly, hands still on my cheeks and we both gained rosy pink to our faces.

"You always have such great timing, Haymitch." I groaned.

"I'm just being a helpful mentor." He said flashing his sarcastic, proud-of-himself grin "So are you going to get up or just stay sat in that…whatever it is?"

"We were baking a cake," I replied as I lifted us up

"…Right." He provoked "I have something for you, sweetheart." He continued

"What is it?" Katniss asked

"It's the tape from the reaping, it won't be fun to relive but I think you should feel all those feelings again, who knows what memories may come back, maybe ones of the little one," he finished.

Katniss looked up at me anxiously; I put my hand in hers and took the tape from Haymitch.

"You're right," I told him, squeezing Katniss's hand as I did.

"I'll let you get back to your…baking," he snickered as he shut the door behind him. I put the tape on the table and turned to face Katniss, taking both of her hands into mine.

"Do you want to finish the cake?" I smiled sweetly; she nodded and returned my smile. I used a damp cloth to quickly wipe away the icing and put the cake on a stand.

"I think we'll just use one colour," I chuckled "Let me just frost it," I covered the cake in white frosting from a tub on the side and stepped back. "Okay, stand in front of the cake and hold out your hands." I gently instructed. She did and I stood behind her, piping bag in my hand. I reached under her arms and placed her hands around her bag, mine on top of hers. I began to draw patterns on the cake, leading Katniss's warm hands; we went all around the edge with details, finishing the centre. Her hands never stopped looking at mine.

"You're talented, miss Everdeen," I said as she looked over her shoulder at me.

"You're amazing, Peeta."

"You're the reason."

"I didn't do anyth-"

"You're my inspiration, Katniss," I interjected "You always have been. All my decorations have something to do with you." She looked back down at the cake and realised what we had drawn. A green bow was surrounded by primroses.

"I-I, It's…" she let go of the piping bag in our hands, turned into me, thrusting her lips against mine. I let the bag slide out of my hands and onto the counter and drove my palms across her back, creasing the shirt that didn't quite reach the middle of her thigh. She moved from our kiss and put her put her face to my neck, her warmth radiated my heart as I held her tighter than ever before.

"I love you." I whispered

"I love you, too." She whispered against my skin.

Katniss was in the shower and before she came back downstairs, sugar-free, I had made the primroses pink, red and white with green leaves and green accents; the bow was brown now with gold details from Katniss's actual bow added.

"Wow, Peeta!" she gasped as she came up behind me "You did all that in twenty minutes?" she question as her chin rested on my shoulder and hands leant on my upper arms.

"Yeah,"

"Wow,"

"I should probably wash," I blushed, changing the subject.

"Okay, but Peeta you are incredible." I blushed even more. I walked over to the sink and splashed my face with the clear water and then troweled it dry.

"I'm going to go and change, I'll just be a minute," I said as I headed upstairs and switched to dark jeans and grey t-shirt. Katniss had put the cake in a box for me and I pecked her cheek.

"Shall we go and take this to the bakery?" I asked and she gestured that she agreed and I opened the door, cake in one hand. We left down the steps and Katniss wove her finger into mine.

"Is everything okay?" I wondered as Katniss's hands tightened around mine.

"I've just…not met your family before." She trembled.


	7. Chapter 7

"Katniss, I…I didn't realise. We don't have to go today. I can leave the cake on the steps or something," I stuttered.

"It's just, I'm scared. I am t to meet your family and I can't even remember half of mine." She said looking at the ground.

"…Katniss," I hushed as I squeezed her hand. Her eyes slowly worked their way up to look at mine "Let's go home."

We walked back to our door. I can't believe that I had forgotten that Katniss and my family had never met before. Thinking about it Katniss was more my family than my mother and brothers could ever be; my dad and I were close but I could be away from him and them but I couldn't bare thinking about being without Katniss, she meant too much to let something like that happen.

I lead her through the front door and put the cake on the counter, still gripping her hand. I placed my other hand on her cheek and looked deep into her glassy seam eyes as her palm met my forearm.

"I think we should watch the tape," I whispered as I pressed my nose to hers. She opened her mouth to object but I stopped her and grazed my lips against hers. She was afraid and I knew that,

"I'm here for you. You're not alone and I will never ever let you feel alone, Katniss. I love you so much. I promise it will be okay." I kissed her tenderly.

"I believe you." She quietly replied.

I brushed my hand down her neck and carried on down her back; making circular motions.

"I believe you," she repeated quieter

"Good," I lowered my voice to match her volume.

The tape began to play once I had put it in and I sat down on the couch next to my pale Katniss. She had no idea what was to come; she tucked her knees up and shuffled in close to me and I placed my arm around her shoulders and took her hands into my other.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome," Effie's voice echoed over the old and rusted district 12 speakers.

Katniss's eyes were fixed on the screen as it showed the overdone, dramatic video that explained why the hunger games existed and who was to blame; we remained stayed cold and still.

"Ladies first!" Effie buzzed

I softly rubbed Katniss's arm with my fingers as Effie's lengthy coloured nails swirled around the glass reaping bowl, hovering over possible victims. I tightened my hold on her icy hands.

"Primrose Everdeen."

Katniss's breath sped up.

The crowd parted ad Prim's petrified face filled the screen.

"Come on up," Effie called

Katniss's entire body tensed in my arms.

Prim entered the isle and tucked in the back of her shirt into her pleated skirt.

"Tuck in your tail, little duck," Katniss mumbled. Her body began to shake, slightly at first but getting more violent as Prim furthered down the path to the condemning stage.

"Prim!" she wailed as she broke free from me, throwing herself at the screen.

"Prim!" the tape mimicked

I shot to Katniss's side and pulled her off the screen and onto my lap.

""I'm sorry Prim, I'm so sorry," she whimpered

I rocked us back and forth as Katniss's desperate voice beckoned through the screen. I sent my palm out to hit the power button shut.

"Shh, shh. It's okay." I cooed, her cries were into my chest as her hands grasped my short. I kept gently rocking us; forward, backward, forward, backward.

Her cries wore out to hiccups of tears. She started to emerge from my chest, eyes puffy and red, hair in her face. I swept her dark locks away from her eyes, revealing her eyes looking at me. Her hands slid up my chest and held my shoulders, wrapping her fingers around my neck.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry these last two have been so short!**

**I'm writing these for you so if there's anything you want to see have any ideas pplease review! **

**I love the reviews and ideas!**

**More on the way if you want...**

* * *

I stood up and dropped down to sit on the couch, Katniss still securely on my arms.

"The pain is good, sweetheart. It means you feel. It means you're alive. The pain is good, Katniss." I whispered as she pressed into my neck. I kissed her shoulder where her top had fallen, exposing her bare skin. I kissed her collarbone, "I love you." I spoke before placing a final kiss on the base of her neck, under the waves of her dark hair." She revealed her perfect features as a lone tear swept down her cheek; I wiped it away with my thumb and held the side of her face with my palm as her glossy grey eyes looked deep into my blue ones.

"I love you, Peeta." She said, as if she was making sure that I knew.

"I think we should clean you up and go to Prim." I stood up and carried Katniss to our bedroom. She argued in her usual independent way, that she could walk; I wouldn't let that happen.

I sat her on the bed and bent my knees slightly so I was only a little above Katniss's eye line, making her look up at me, "I'm going to run us a bath," I said beginning to stand up. Before I could her hands were clutching my shoulders and her lips were on mine.

"Don't be long," she said pouting a little. I smirked, perked her lips once and went towards the bathroom. I turned the water on and the tub began to fill up. Effie had bought us some bubble bath that she told us we were to use…we didn't. But today would be a change. I left the bath to slowly fill up and returned to Katniss; she was still perched on the bed. I lost my fingers in her hair immediately and my others found her waist; I leant myself against her a lay down on the bed on top of her, thrusting my lips against hers. She matched my power and passion as I lowered myself further onto her. Her fingertips began to massage my neck as I gradually unbuttoned her trousers. She didn't hesitate in breaking our kiss to tug my shirt over my head; she ran her fingers down my torso before reacquainting our lips. I slipped off her trousers and through them to the floor. It was my turn to break the kiss as I lifted the hem of her top, grazing her sides before removing it completely. I rolled us over and she leant on her forearms on my chest.

"Bath time," she smiled. I grabbed her hips and I kissed her once more before letting her take me by the hand to the bathroom. She turned off the tap and rested her palms on the waist band of my trousers. She hooked her fingers through the belt loops and jerked me towards her and planted a kiss to my collarbone and then my neck, making my whole body shudder. She ran her palms around my waist to my lower back and trailed kisses across my neck and under my ear before whispering, "You can't wear your trousers in the bath," Her cheeks turned pink and I kissed the redness on one side "You go in first."

I took off my trousers and underwear as I dipped my toes into the water, then my legs and finally sat down in the warm, soapy solution. She sat on the edge of the bath tub and smiled sweetly at me. I took some of the bubbles in my hand and dotted it on her nose; she grinned playfully as she scooped her own handful and blew it at me. I motioned my finger for her to come closer; she leant in and cupped my face, closing the gap between our lips so softly. I silently snuck my hands around her waist and pulled her into the bath sending water everywhere and she let out and adorable squeak. I kept my hands at her hips as she shuffled so she was comfortably lying on top of me. She splashed her feet at the end of the tub,

"I love bath time," I teased touching our noses against one another and brushed mine side to side against her.

* * *

**Please review and send me any requests!**

**Thank you for reading! 333**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Here you go, it's my final chapter! I hope you enjoy it and have enjoyed reading it as much as i have enjoyed writing it. Thank you for subscribing and reviewing, i will write more stories but this is it for this one!** Lots of love, D

* * *

reading it as much a

"You're perfect. And I know you don't see it, but you should. You are so strong and beautiful. I just wanted you to know that, Katniss." I gushed as I smoothed my palms up and down her soft back catching her bra occasionally by accident. She caressed my cheek and then ran her fingers through my damp, messy hair and returned it to my chest; resting all her weight on one hand she reached around her back and unclipped the black clasp and slid off her underwear, tossing it on the floor; my hands resting on the small of her back. Her body was pushed against mine as she leant her head sideways against the top of my shoulder. She tilted her up and kissed my jaw tenderly and I ran one of my hands through her hair; starting from behind her ear down to the tips that were floating in the water. Her arms were bent at her sides and her palms swept across my chest before finding its relaxed place, my arms wrapped around her body as the water kept us warm; I laid my head down on the back of the bath and smiled to myself. I never wanted to leave here, here was I needed for the rest of my life. Our breathing slowed to long, graceful breaths, feeling each other's skin, feeling heartbeats. We had become infatuated with heartbeats since the games; it was an indication of life, of survival, of the ability to love.

Katniss's eyes began to get heavy and I could see her eyelashes begin to cover her eyes.

"…Katniss," I whispered sliding my fingertips down one side of her back and then up again, 're falling asleep, and as much as I want to stay here and watch you sleep, I think we should get ready." She fidgeted a little, "And go to see Prim," she beamed.

I finished pulling on my jeans and turned around from my dresser to catch Katniss staring at me, head leaning sideways.

"What?" I asked with a smile

"I don't know, I just like to see you,"

"Why?" I badgered, my smirk growing ear to ear, she breathed a laugh as her reply, "Ready to go?"

She smiled hugely and practically ran to the door, I took her clammy hand; I pulled her down the steps and we ran across the square, it was still early afternoon so there weren't many people around.

We stopped at the porch where Katniss's family were and I stood still and released her hand to let her go inside.

"Stay with me?" she asked

"Always," I confidently replied

I moved my hand to her lower back as we walked up the creaky steps, Katniss pushed open the door and saw Prim crossing the damaged hall from one room to another and she stopped in her tracks. Her eyes flooded with relief as Katniss circled her arm around her and took her off her feet.

"Katniss!" she squealed in delight.

Katniss's mother walked beside me.

"No one else could have saved her the way you have. I didn't doubt this ending." She said gratefully

"It was all her." I proudly said

"She remembered, yes, but I don't think anyone could have made her do whatever difficult thing you had to do to get her here. She loves you, Peeta. I don't know whether she's told you or if she's being stubborn with you and not admitting it yet, but she does."

I blushed and replied "She's not being stubborn," the corners of my lips turned up.

"Good. I've never seen her look so safe and untroubled before. I always saw the fear in her eyes about not being able to look after Prim, the panic of what would happen to us if something happened to her, the annoyance of feeling so alone in her suffering, even Gale didn't fully understand, I don't see that anymore. She's so secure in herself. That's down to you, you saved her, you saved my daughter." She spoke, not taking her eyes off Prim and Katniss.

Katniss's mother asked us to stay for dinner, she made lamb stew, our favourite.

We washed up after eating and since Katniss's mother and sister had cooked we insisted in cleaning up. They sat in the living room just around the corner, talking between themselves. Katniss started washing dishes and I took the plates off the table and put them on the side before looping my arms around her waist and settled my chin on her shoulder. She smiled but kept wiping the plate with a sponge in the sink, I kissed where her shirt stopped and her skin was revealed. She tilted her neck involuntarily, giving my lips more space and she lowered the plate into the sink trying to stay concentrated on the washing. I kissed her chin and she let go of the sponge and plate and put her damp hands on the top of mine and interlocked our fingers.

"Thank you," She whispered looking around at me, body still facing forward

"For what?"

"Getting me here," She squinted a little and tilted her head to look at me even more and kissed my cheek gently "I love you."

I kissed her warm lips and pressed my nose to her cheek, "I love you, too." I touched my lips to her cheek once "So much." I concluded

"I thought you were washing dishes." Prim's voice giggled

We turned to look at her and we all laughed lightly.

"It's Peeta's fault," Katniss chuckled

"It's true…I can't help it." She playfully slapped me on the arm "I'm not in control of my actions," I said walking around Katniss to put a plate in a cupboard before leaning on one leg and cheekily picking Katniss's cheek, "See, no control!"

Prim started to laugh more as I wrung out the sponge and lightly tossed it at her, "It's a real problem," I laughed

"You know what?" Prim said running to the sink and dropping the sponge in, getting her hands soaking wet "I think I have the same…" She flicked water all over me, speckling on my top and trousers "Problem!" She giggled hysterically.

I bent myself over a little "Better start running," I teased as I began to good-humouredly waddle towards her. She shrieked in excitement and ran as I chased her around the corner and out the front door and outside, Katniss followed and watched us run about from the porch; she was propped against a pillar that held the covering of the porch up she was beaming a smile down at us. I stopped unintentionally and I couldn't help but gaze at how radiant she was but my thoughts were abruptly interrupted when Prim flung herself at me; I picked her up and spun her round and round, her constant laughter brought a smile to my face. Katniss's mother strolled out of the house and stood next to her; she whispered something in her ear and it made Katniss smile more. I've never seen her and her mother interact like that before.

Things were changing. Love was growing. Hearts were warming. Smiles were beaming.

Katniss and I were going to be happy, finally. She deserves everything I can give to her, and I intend on giving her the world.


End file.
